Freezing
by Uchiha B
Summary: It wasn't the way she expected to go, but she supposed it was better than dying a bloody death. But it finally seemed like her rotten luck was changing for the better when a certain Ice Mage rescues her before the freezing darkness overcomes her. Still, the question on her mind: where was she? IY/Fairy Tail drabbles, Gray x Kagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

:3

* * *

><p>Cold.<p>

So freakin' _cold_.

_'Not the way I expected to go,' _The thought of her death caused a bitter smirk to form on her pale face and she didn't bother to fight the oncoming darkness washing over her body anymore, _'But I guess this is better than dying a bloody one.'_

Why did the Shikon no Tama even bring her here?

Either way, it just her rotten luck that she was randomly dumped into a damn blizzard of all things – and it had been made worse by the fact she was in no way dressed for such a hostile environment.

And she was just so very tired now–

"You need to keep your eyes open."

Kagome's body jumped as best it could when she heard a calm unfamiliar male voice over her and she forced her heavy eyes to open sluggishly to find dark blue staring down at her, "Wha...?"

Arms wrapped around her back and under her knees and the Miko felt herself lifted in a princess carry that would normally have her flustered and embarrassed, though her current condition wouldn't allow it.

"Just stay awake a little longer." The male urged and Kagome stayed silent as she was too tired to barely even form a thought, let alone words. She sighed as she was pulled up against a (bare?) chest that was surprisingly warm and struggled to keep her consciousness when the person carrying her quickened their pace.

It was a failed battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p><em>'Damn it!'<em>

Gray Fullbuster grit his teeth and began to move as quick as he possibly could while holding the hypothermic girl.

She was already completely disoriented and was turning blue, "Leggo," The girl slurred and started to struggle against him, "S'warm."

_'This bad?' _Gray thought, tightening his grip on the girl until she could no longer squirm against him, _'Just how long has she been out here?'_

"Hot," She moaned and the Ice Mage cursed out loud as she began to tug and rip at her clothing (which definitely was not suited for this harsh weather), trying to take it off her body, "S'hot."

Was she at the point of paradoxical undressing?

"Just a little longer," Gray pinned her arms so she could not remove any more of her clothes and pushed her face against his bare chest in an attempt to warm some of her chilled skin. She mumbled against him, "Not too much longer."

The girl shuddered and let out a breath before going limp and Gray could only curse once more. He moved even swifter until his muscles were burning and finally shelter came into his view.

It was a small cozy motel in the middle of nowhere, but Gray had stayed there a few times before so he knew it was not dangerous.

Besides, he was strong enough to defend them both anyway.

The dark-haired male kicked open the door harshly, surprising the few occupants as he immediately closed the door behind him.

"I need a room! Now!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

:3

* * *

><p><em>'One bed?'<em>

Normally, it would have Gray grumbling in annoyance (and some embarrassment since his current companion _was _an attractive girl), but this was no time for complaining.

Instead, he quickly and carefully put the freezing girl onto the bed, practically ripping off her shirt in the process.

And since he _was _a male, his eyes did an unconscious scan of her alluring form before he swiftly looked away once he realised what he was doing and how disrespectful it was.

_'Well, at least she's partially covered,' _Gray thought to himself, noticing she was wearing bandages around her bust much like Erza did, _'Hopefully her slap won't be too harsh when she wakes up.'_

He winced at the thought.

The Ice Mage moved into the bed beside her, careful not to jostle her too much as he pulled her tightly up against his chest to share his body heat to help warm her up faster.

Gray tensed when she mumbled something incomprehensible before she snuggled as much as she possibly could into him and he swore he felt his cheeks heat up against his will.

Just what did he get himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

:3

* * *

><p>Warm.<p>

So, so warm.

_'Ah, I must be dead now,' _Kagome thought, but she couldn't think of any regrets at the moment because she was so very comfortable, _'This is what you get for dumping me in a blizzard, Shikon.'_

Stupid little jewel.

Serves it right.

_'I wonder if I will reincarnate... again,' _She wanted to sigh at the thought, but she certainly knew that reincarnation was better than serving in hell, _'Will I have any of my memories?'_

The idea of forgetting was bitter to take in and Kagome's hands curled and her fingers dug into skin, though strangely enough, she felt no pain.

"Ouch! Damn girl..."

The grumbling sound of a male voice very close to her ear had her snapping her eyes open and she was shocked when she realised that she was staring into dark blue.

"You're awake?"

Kagome blinked at the question and stared blankly at the boy (who looked to be around her age) – her mind still a bit hazy from the sheer cold she had experienced earlier, "W-what...?"

"You're still a little too cold," The teen seemed to say to himself while Kagome just stared dumbly, "But it's good that you are awake now."

It was only then that she really realised just how close they were and she couldn't help but to notice that he seemed to be waiting for something if his wincing face meant anything, though, at the moment, she could only curse the bauble for getting her into this situation.

_'Damn Shikon.' _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

:3

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

_'Just try to stay calm,' _Kagome thought, feeling her body shiver despite being pressed up so tightly against the stranger, _'He did what was only necessary.'_

She couldn't fault him for saving her life.

"Listen," Gray said quickly, seeing that she was staring at him blankly and knew she might snap at him and call him a pervert, "I found you in the cold freezing to death and since body heat is the one of the fastest ways to warm someone up–"

"Thank you."

The Ice Mage blinked, hearing the mumble that had interrupted him, "I..." He stared at the girl, knowing her cheeks would probably be flushed if it were possible at the moment, "You're not going to slap me?"

"For saving my life?" Kagome looked away, very uncomfortable in this situation even though it had been needed, "I know it's not like you want to be doing this too."

Gray let out a sigh, rather relieved that she understood what was going on, "Well, it's better late than never, but my name is Gray Fullbuster."

The Miko nodded, trying to wrap the blanket tighter around herself as she was still damn cold, "I'm... Kagome Higurashi." She noticed that he had introduced himself with his surname last and had to wonder where exactly she was.

Certainly not Japan anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>She had to ask.<p>

"Where..." Kagome moved away subtly, feeling her body slowly but surely warm up from her frozen state, "Where exactly is this? What country?"

"Don't remember, huh?" Gray was not too surprised since hypothermia was a shock to the brain and he couldn't certainly fault her for it, "We are in Fiore. The northern area."

Kagome immediately furrowed her brows, not recognising the country's name at all, "Fiore?" She repeated, "Is that somewhere in Europe?"

It was Gray's turn to look confused, "Your-up?" He blinked a few times, "I've never heard of that place before." He said, "Is that even in Earthland?"

_'I hope this doesn't mean what I think it does.' _Kagome wanted to sigh, but she shook her head at the Ice Mage and muttered at him to forget what she had just said.

Did the Shikon send her to a completely different world?

She wouldn't put it past the stupid bauble.

"Are you feeling any warmer?" Gray asked after a moment of awkward silence, unconsciously moving further from her to give her some personal space.

He would only admit to himself that he almost enjoyed having her soft body pressed up against his, lest he actually get slapped this time around.

"Yes," Kagome smiled gratefully, bowing as best as she could, "Thank you for saving my life." She didn't notice the faint tint of pink that stained his cheeks in response.

Damn.

She was really cute.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>It was strange.<p>

To admit something like that, even if it was only to himself in his mind.

He had never really been interested in the opposite sex, despite the fact that Juvia pretty much thrown herself at him at any chance she could get.

And Juvia was extremely pretty at that.

_'But she is cute,' _Gray examined Kagome's face once again, seeing that she was looking everywhere around the room but at him in an awkward manner, _'Not that it matters though.'_

It probably wouldn't be too long before they parted ways.

"Not to be too forward or anything," Kagome finally broke the silence that enveloped over them and Gray stared at her curiously, "Do you mind telling me what that aura is around you?"

It sort of felt like elemental demons she had encountered in the past – like Kagura, but obviously different.

"Aura?" Gray blinked, "Are you talking about my Ice-Make Magic?" He asked, wondering if she was perhaps a sensor type of Mage.

"Magic?" Kagome repeated, "You can do Magic!?" From what she could sense, he was completely human, so it was pretty surprising.

"Are you not a Mage?" Gray furrowed his brows, earning himself a bewildered expression from the girl he saved, "But you don't feel like a normal civilian..." Her response to that only served to confuse him.

"I'm a Miko."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"I'm a Miko."<p>

Kagome honestly expected it, but it still disheartened her to see a confused expression on her saviour's face.

"A what?" Gray scratched his head, "I've never heard of a Miko before," He eyed Kagome with interest, "Is that a type of Mage?"

"No," Kagome sighed, slumping down a bit, "At least I don't think so. You might not believe it, but my powers were blessed upon me by the Gods."

Gray's brows rose, noticing that she looked a bit uncomfortable revealing such a thing, "Hey, I believe you," He shrugged, earning a blink from her, "This _is _a world of magic after all."

_'A world of magic?' _Kagome thought and knew that information confirmed that she was no longer in her own world.

Why would the Shikon send her here?

"So what can a Miko do?" Gray asked curiously, "Are you a civilian or can you fight?" He felt, for some strange reason, excitement well up in him.

"I can purify non-human beings that wish harm on humanity," Kagome answered quietly, "And I can heal and create barriers and a few other things."

"That's pretty amazing!" Gray complimented, causing Kagome to flush slightly, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

"I, uh..." Kagome bit her lip, "Well, no." She admitted, feeling embarrassed that she had to confess as such.

"Then come with me," Gray smirked and he proceeded to surprise her with his offer, "I'm sure you would love Fairy Tail. The others are always welcoming to newcomers."

Fairy what?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>Fairy what?<p>

"Fairy tale..." Kagome repeated, "As in stories?" She asked, rather curious about what he was talking about.

"I'm talking about the appendage," Gray snickered at her proceeding expression, "It might sound like a strange name to newcomers I guess."

"Do fairies even have tails?" Kagome muttered to herself before shaking her head, "What exactly is this Fairy Tail?"

"A Magic Guild," Gray answered with a proud look, "Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. I'm sure you would be welcomed with open arms if you really have no where else to go."

_'This possibly couldn't be the reason the Shikon sent me here,' _Kagome thought, staying silent for a moment, _'Could it?'_

"I mean, if the old man welcomed Juvia and Gajeel with no problem, then you shouldn't have one either," Gray said, "Even if you're not a Mage, you can still do magic-like stuff, right?"

Kagome nodded absently, wondering if joining this Fairy Tail was the best thing for her, _'Should I be trying to find my way back home?'_

But it wasn't as if she could go back to the Sengoku Era...

"I'm not going to force you to join or anything," Gray said after seeing the conflicting emotions of her face, "It's just a suggestion to keep your mind open to, though we definitely could always use another healer."

The Miko let out a breath before she nodded, "I will come with you. I would like to see Fairy Tail for myself." She gave a slight smile as Gray smirked at her.

It was the least she could do.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"You feel better?"<p>

Kagome nodded at the question, allowing the blanket to fall off her, "W-what...?" She glanced down when Gray looked away with a pink tinge to his face.

"Err, sorry," Gray scratched his head, "But, you know... body heat is the best way to warm someone up." He quickly explained, hoping that she would not be too angry with him.

The Miko swiftly pulled the blanket back around her upper body, seeing that her only modesty was that of the bandages wrapped tightly around her chest, "Is my shirt around?"

"Oh," Gray swallowed thickly, remembering ripping it off in his haste to warm her up, "It's..." He trailed off, glancing over to the torn shirt that was sitting on the floor.

"I see," Kagome sighed before flushing slightly, "You... you wouldn't mind if I wore something of yours, would you?"

"No! Of course not!" Gray moved over to his bag that he had brought with him on his mission, "You're small, so it might be a bit big for you."

_'Small?' _Kagome thought, taking a quick peek down at her chest, _'What's so small?' _She hastily shook the thought from her mind, knowing that he probably was not trying to insult her, "Thank you."

"No problem," Gray looked away as she pulled on the shirt and felt something warm begin to build up in him once it fully hit him that she was wearing one of his shirts, "It's pretty cold out there still. You can borrow my jacket."

"I appreciate it," Kagome smiled almost shyly and the Mage was a bit confused to find his heart beating a little faster than normal, "I'm ready to go when you are."

Just what was happening to him?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

The question was asked in an almost wary manner as Gray looked at Kagome from top to bottom and she could only pull down the shirt he gave her in a self-conscious response (which _was _a bit big on her).

"You okay with walking for a while?" Gray asked, glancing at her legs to see if they were toned enough, "Since we're in the middle of nowhere, I won't be able to rent a Magic Four Wheel Vehicle until we reach a town."

"I have no problem with walking," Kagome answered, feeling relieved when he took his eyes off her, "The snow seems to have stopped."

"The next town is at least four hours from here," Gray stated, "It might take longer since we have to walk through the snow and depending on how many breaks we take," He looked at her again, "You sure you're up for it?"

"I'm used to walking long distances," Kagome huffed, knowing he was probably thinking she was too dainty or something of the sort, "The faster we go, the faster we get there." She slid on his jacket, feeling a bit guilty that she had taken it from him despite his insistence.

"Don't worry," Gray smirked, noticing the expression on her face, "The cold doesn't bother me," He said, "I'm an Ice Mage, remember?"

"The cold doesn't bother you?" Kagome followed him as they finally stepped outside from the small inn into the much cooler air, "Is... is that why you're s-stripping your pants off?!" She immediately looked away, feeling her face warm up at the sight.

Gray glanced down, surprised to only find himself in his boxers, "Uh, sorry," He scratched the back of his head, "It's just a bad habit of mine." He was a bit bewildered to find himself admiring the pretty red staining her cheeks.

"What kind of habit is that?!"


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for reviewing! They mean a lot to me in this dark time that I'm having

* * *

><p>It was a strange quirk.<p>

Really, really strange.

"Ano," Kagome hesitantly started, causing Gray to glance at her curiously, "What exactly caused this... _habit _of yours?" She could barely look his way, seeing that he had taken his pants off for the third time in the past few hours.

"Damn!" Gray cursed, looking down to see his pants missing once more, "It's just something my former teacher kinda ingrained into me." He rubbed the back of head sheepishly and pulled his pants back on.

"Your _teacher_?!" Kagome looked rather taken back and she could only wonder just what kind of teacher he had, "Umm..." She wasn't quite sure how to take to that.

"It's not like that," Gray quickly waved off, "In order to control ice, we had to feel the power ice has," He stated, "We first had to conquer the chill, so my teacher had us strip in freezing temperatures."

Kagome blinked, rather fascinated by the explanation, "Do... do you mind showing me some of your magic?" She asked.

"Is there a particular animal you like?" Gray asked, turning to the blinking Miko, "Tell me and I can show you."

"Fox," Kagome answered with such a soft smile that it surprised the Ice Mage, "A fox."

"Here." Gray held out his hands and Kagome watched with awe as ice seemed to form from nothing in one of his palms and took on the shape of a rather intricate fox.

"That's amazing!" Kagome gasped, "That's really amazing!" She marvelled at the detail and completely missed the red tinge on Gray's face.

"You can keep it," Gray muttered as she gingerly took it from his hands, "It's nothing," He glanced around, starting to recognise the landmarks in the surroundings, "We'll get to town shortly if we keep moving at a good pace."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled brightly, feeling a whole lot better as the fox reminded her of a certain beloved someone, "Your magic is beautiful, Gray."

It really was.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

><p>They had arrived.<p>

_'So vehicles exist in this world,' _Kagome thought as she waited for Gray to rent this so-called Magic Four Wheel Vehicle, _'I wonder how modern this world is.'_

If it had cars, she certainly didn't doubt it had plumbing.

_'A nice hot bath sounds really good right about now,' _She sighed, clenching her fingers in the pockets where she kept her cute fox sculpture, _'Even if this jacket is warm, my face and fingers are still cold.'_

Hopefully it would not take too long to reach this Fairy Tail with the Magic Four Wheel Vehicle.

"Kagome!"

At the call of her name, the Miko glanced up, blinking when she spotted Gray drive around the corner of the rental building in a vehicle that looked between the cross between a car and a carriage.

"Well, this is it," Gray patted the side of the Magical Vehicle, "It uses my Magic Power and converts it to fuel through the SE-Plug," He said, "It should only take a few hours to reach Fairy Tail's guild instead of a few days of walking using this baby."

"It uses your magic as fuel?" Kagome repeated with interest as she stepped into the vehicle when Gray gestured for her to do so, "You won't get tired?"

"I have a fairly decent amount of Magic Power," Gray shrugged, "If we go at a steady speed, the drain shouldn't be too much for me."

"If you do get too tired, maybe I can try giving it fuel." Kagome offered, unsure if her holy abilities counted as Magic Power.

"I don't think it will come to that," Gray smirked, "Next stop: Fairy Tail!" And with that, they were moving just as quickly as a car in Kagome's world towards their destination.

She was excited.


End file.
